Prudencia
by Inavoig
Summary: Todo era normalidad en el cuartel como siempre, nada por aquí nada por allá. Solo aléjate de ese pasillo, ese pasillo tiene historias escalofriantes. Eren x Rivaille.


**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isamaya.

Si fuera mio no tendría coherencia.

**Advertencia**: Intento de lemmon.

* * *

Arremetió contra la entrada dispuesta de su heichou, tentado a darle mas en cuanto abriera las piernas para entrar mas profundo. Aunque se resistiera sabía que lo deseaba.

Rivaille en cambio se sentía inusualmente avergonzado, Eren lo sometió contra la pared de su cuarto – daba gracias a todos los Dioses que no conoce que estaba limpia- Lo beso con descaro para luego terminar sobre su cama.

Ahora lo tenia dentro de si mientras el intentaba retener los gemidos y suspiros que de vez en ves se le escapaban por las oleadas de placer.

Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba aquel cuerpo ni a ese hombre en su totalidad. Después de compartir 5 años de su vida con él, conocerlo, entrenar juntos, compartir experiencias y la desolación que provocaba ir perdiendo compañeros con el pasar de los años.

Eren es el único que se había mantenido con el. Aunque en su momento haya sido una orden, una misión un capricho ahora el se convertía en su todo.

—¡Ah! —Gimió sin pudor Eren cuando el pelinegro había sin querer, apretado su ano y le oprimiera deliciosamente.

—Calla maldito pervertido.

Al contrario de Eren, el pelinegro era menos escandaloso pero no por eso disfrutaba menos.

—Eren tan sensual, Rivaille. Tan descarado también… ah, admite que a te encanta igual que a a mi… ah…

—Solo sigue, mocoso depravado.

Eren de repente paro e hizo que el de ojos oliva lo mirara desconcertado, sintió como ahora su cara estaba sobre la almohada y con el culo al aire. Lo había cargado sin ninguna dificultad, maldecía su 1.80 de altura y su maldita fuerza.

Pero no se dejaría someter de esa manera, se intento girar pero el cuerpo del otro lo aprisiono. Era mas grande que él, que su menudo cuerpo pero no por eso él era menos atlético, aunque le costase admitirlo le gustaba la idea de ser sometido por el castaño pero no, no le daría el gusto de…

—Calma, Rivaille. Deseo darte mas placer, por favor déjame intentarlo —Le susurro al oído con esa maldita voz ronca producto de la excitación. Su pene se ensancho más y solo movió un poco la cadera como respuesta.

Eren sonrío complacido, lamio un poco la entrada de ese cuerpo pequeño porque entre tanto ajetreo la lubricación de momentos antes estaba desapareciendo. Acomodo de nuevo su erecto pene y entro de una sola vez hasta el fondo.

—¡Ah… más!

Oh, claro que le daría mas.

...

—Mikasa lleva un buen rato en esa posición, ¿no creen?

Preguntaba Armin a sus compañeros apuntando al extremo del pasillo en donde se veía la de rasgos asiáticos. Se veía rara, pálida y con la mano alzada como queriendo tocar la puerta de la habitación.

—Creo que le entro un retortijón por comer algo en mal estado —Distraídamente Sasha comentaba mientras seguía comiendo su trozo de pan.

—Parece como si tuviera ansias asesinas, de esas que le entran cuando ve a Eren muy cerca del …

De repente todos palidecieron producto de la misma idea. Corrieron por la joven antes de que si decidiera entrar a ese cuarto. Raptando a Eren y acabando muerta por Rivaille por cometer tal acto impuro.

Pero mientras mas se acercaban los ruidos se acrecentaban. Alzaron a Mikasa entre Aarmin, Sasha y Connie corriendo despavoridos del lugar, tenían tanto miedo de ser escuchados…

Unas horas después y ya en el comedor. Mikasa estaba amarrada a la silla y el de ojos azules le daba de comer. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y por ella entraban Eren y el cabo.

Eren parecía un cachorro, todo radiante solo le faltaba mover la cola que no tenia… saludando a sus conocidos con paso alegre. En cambio su acompañante parecía pues… él. Sin rastro alguno de haber cometido tales actos en el día. Se sentaron juntos en una mesa alejada del resto al parecer teniendo una amena charla.

Sus compañeros se miraban nerviosos intercalado miradas a Eren para nada discretas.

Curioso el castaño se preguntaba que pasaba.

—¿Crees qué se hayan enojado conmigo por desaparecer en la hora de las tareas? —Comento no notando a Mikasa sujeta a la silla.

—Quien sabe —Le contesto normal. Los amigos del mocoso eran raros, que mas daba lo que hicieran mientras no se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos.

Mikasa estaba absorta, ideando la manera de raptar a Eren. Jodido enano, había vuelto a caer en la trampa. Esta era la tercera vez en el mes que acababa shockeada por los gemidos de su cuarto. No había echo nada por temor al trauma de entrar y encontrarlos en plena sesión de sexo.

De nuevo, jodido enano, definitivamente a la próxima iba a gritar por el pasillo el nombre de Eren, seguramente el castaño acabaría nervioso y frustrando su actividad.

Su sonrisa era tan escalofriante que sus compañeros optaron por dejarla en el rincón, ahí no molestaría a nadie, luego la desatarían, cuando Eren se fuera y ellos terminaran de comer.

* * *

Realmente me agrada Mikasa, no se porque siempre termina como conejillo de indias en mis fic u_ú

Y queria hacer algo JARCOR, pero siempre me sale humor ):


End file.
